lucasfilmfandomcom-20200215-history
Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones (soundtrack)
}} |rev2=Empire |rev2score= |rev3=Film Score Reviews |rev3score= |rev4=Filmtracks |rev4Score= |rev5=Movie Wave |rev5score= |rev6=Score Sounds |rev6score= |rev7=SoundtrackNet |rev7score= |rev8=Tracksounds |rev8score= }} The soundtrack to Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones was released by Sony Classical on April 23, 2002. The music was composed and conducted by John Williams, and performed by the London Symphony Orchestra and London Voices. Shawn Murphy recorded and mixed the score with Peter Myles and Kenneth Wannberg serving as music editors. Williams himself produced the recording sessions. Four different album covers were featured with Anakin and Padme, Jango Fett, Yoda, and the theatrical poster. For a limited time, the CD shipped with a bonus CD-ROM featuring a PC screensaver and a total of four alternative covers (each sold separately). A Target-exclusive edition featured the bonus track "On the Conveyor Belt". Track listing #"Star Wars Main Title and Ambush on Coruscant" – 3:46 #"Across the Stars (Love Theme from Attack of the Clones)" – 5:33 #"Zam the Assassin and the Chase Through Coruscant" – 11:07 #"Yoda and the Younglings" – 3:55 #"Departing Coruscant" – 1:44 #"Anakin and Padmé" – 3:57 #"Jango's Escape" – 3:48 #"The Meadow Picnic" – 4:14 #"Bounty Hunter's Pursuit" – 3:23 #"Return to Tatooine" – 6:57 #"The Tusken Camp and the Homestead" – 5:54 #"Love Pledge and the Arena" – 8:29 #"Confrontation with Count Dooku and Finale" – 10:45 #"On the Conveyor Belt" – 3:02 (Target exclusive bonus track) Recording Information Certain cues used in the film contain inserts that replace a portion of the cue. Both the Main Title and End Credit introduction recordings were taken from The Phantom Menace. Due to the editing in the film, several effects were used to aid in transitions between edited cues. Several moments use a chime sound such as the transition from the Obi-Wan Kamino moments to the Anakin/Padmé Naboo scenes. The entrance of the Monsters, for example, is almost completely tracked out and instead, is replaced with "source" crowd sounds such as drums. Once the Battle of Geonosis begins, the editing becomes extensive, pulling from both ''The Phantom Menace'' and ''Attack of the Clones'', utilizing all forms of editing and supplementing transitions with timpani rolls. This was originally planned by John Williams and George Lucas. Cue List * 1M1 Main Title (The Phantom Menace Recording) * 1M2 The Arrival at Coruscant (January 24, 2002) * 1M3 Thwarted Attempt (January 18, 2002) * 1M4 The Meeting of Anakin and Padme (January 19, 2002) * 1M5 She Hardly Recognized Me (January 20, 2002) * 1M6 Zam's Dirty Trick (January 24, 2002) * 1M7A Zam's Chase Pt. 1 (January 19, 2002) * 1M7B Zam in Pursuit (January 23, 2002) * 2M1 Zam is Eliminated (January 24, 2002) * 2M2 Palpatine's Plotting (January 24, 2002) * 2M3 Departure (January 19, 2002) * 2M5 The Library Scene (January 21, 2002) * 2M6 Lunch and the Younglings (January 20, 2002) * 2M7 Approaching Naboo Palace (January 19, 2002) * 3M1 Finding Kamino (January 21, 2002) * 3M1 Insert Untitled (January 23, 2002) * 3M2 Visiting the Prime Minister (January 18, 2002) * 3M3 The First Kiss (January 18, 2002) * 3M4 Interior Tipoca City (January 21, 2002) * 3M5 The Meadow Scene (Not recorded) * 3M5 R The Meadow Scene (January 23, 2002) * 3M6 The Meeting With Fett (January 26, 2002) * 3M7 The Dinner Scene (January 18, 2002) * 3M8 Rainy Ramp and Anakin's Nightmare (January 26, 2002) * 3M9 Untitled (Not recorded) * 4M1 The Jango Fett Fight (January 23, 2002) * 4M2 Watto Describes Mothers Fate (January 19, 2002) * 4M3 The Spare Canister Caper (January 24, 2002) * 4M4 The Arrival at Tatooine (January 20, 2002) * 4M5 Obi-Wan Eavesdropping (January 26, 2002) * 4M6 Rescuing Mother (January 21, 2002) * 4M7 Exacting Revenge (January 21, 2002) * 5M1A Carrying Mother Home (January 20, 2002) * 5M1B Anakin Changes (January 20, 2002) * 5M2 Smee's Funeral (January 26, 2002) * 5M3 The Commerce Guild Prepares For War (January 21, 2002) * 5M4 Untitled (Not Recorded) * 5M5 Finding the Conveyor Belt (January 21, 2002) * 5M6 The Conveyor Belt (January 19, 2002) * 5M6 Insert (January 24, 2002) * 5M7 The Senate Scene (January 24, 2002) * 6M1 Love Pledge (January 19, 2002) * 6M2 Entrance of the Monsters (January 21, 2002) * 6M2 Sweetner (January 21, 2002) * 6M3 Untitled (Not recorded) * 6M4 Untitled (Not recorded) * 6M5 Padme Falls (January 18, 2002) * 6M5 Insert (January 24, 2002) * 7M1 Dooku vs. Obi-Wan (January 26, 2002) * 7M2 Yoda Strikes Back (January 20, 2002) * 7M3 Finale (January 20, 2002) * 7M3 Insert (January 24, 2002) * End Credits (January 18, 2002) * EC "Updated Gelb Version" (January 23, 2002) * End Credits - CD Version (Not recorded) * End Credits - Gelb Version (Not recorded) See also *''Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones'' *''Star Wars'' music References External links *Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones Soundtrack at Amazon.com Category:Star Wars Category:Soundtracks Category:Media